Elf?
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: Tradução, capítulo único, humor, 3&4, Quatre está convencido de que ele é um elfo. Será que Quatre está ficando mesmo louco? Ou tentando levar Trowa à loucura? K, canon, TWT, delírios...?


**Elf?**

_Por: Katikat_

_Tradução: Aryam_

_

* * *

_

**Título:** Elfo?

**Revisão:** Kuu-chan

**Avisos:** Capítulo único, comédia, yaoi

**Classificação:** K, canon, TWT, delírios...?

**Sumário da autora:** Capítulo único, humor, 3+4, Quatre está convencido de que ele é um elfo.

**Sumário da tradutora**: Será que Quatre está ficando mesmo louco? Ou tentando levar Trowa à loucura?

**Casal:** 3+4

**Nota de tradução:** Apesar do título ter sido traduzido como "elfo", a palavra 'elf' em inglês pode significar tanto elfo como duendes, gnomos e alguns tipos de fadas (todos pequenos e com orelhas pontudas).

* * *

_Contagem regressiva para a postagem das fics do Desafio Amores Possíveis! É agora, dia 27 (domingo de junho), então risquem seus compromissos da agenda e preparem-se por uma enxurrada de fics novinhas, inéditas com casais diversos para se deliciarem! Se está enjoada das mesmisses de 1x2x1, então acesse o FFNet semana que vem e tenho certeza de que terá uma bela surpresa!_

_Em homenagem ao Desafio, posto essa tradução fofinha e curtinha, mas com um casal clássico e, quase sempre, secundário. Espero que gostem!  
_

* * *

-Trowa? - Quatre chamou, incerto.

-Hm? - Trowa nem se incomodou em abaixar o jornal que estava lendo.

-Acho que sou um elfo - o loiro declarou hesitante.

Trowa engasgou no café que tomava e cuspiu no jornal, agora, todo amassado. Continuou tossindo, lágrimas descendo pelo rosto. Quando finalmente tomou fôlego, virou-se para seu namorado. "O quê?" ofegou.

O outro rapaz, sentado do outro lado da mesa o olhava com uma expressão infeliz no rosto.

-Eu disse que acho que sou um elfo. - repetiu seriamente.

O jovem de franja continuou a encará-lo, o choque estampado na face. Piscou algumas vezes, tentando compreender o que seu anjo loiro lhe dizia. "Talvez a pancada na cabeça que ele recebeu hoje tenha sido demais e ele finalmente enlouqueceu," meditou. Lembrando-se de que se deve tratar os loucos gentilmente, não ameaçando, perguntou:

-E por que acha que você é um... um... elfo? - finalmente conseguiu pronunciar aquela palavra.

Quatre suspirou e apoiou a cabeça em sua mão direita.

-Acho que é óbvio.

Trowa ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Ah é?

O loiro revirou os olhos.

-Bem, sim. É por isso que sou o menor de todos nós. E o mais magro.

-Você não pode ser um elfo, Quatre.

O outro franziu o cenho.

-Por que não?

-Você não tem orelhas pontudas. - Trowa não conseguia acreditar que se deixara levar pela conversa.

Quatre se endireitou e passou os dedos nas pontas arredondadas de suas pequenas orelhas.

-Hm, poderia ser uma camuflagem. Para que ninguém perceba que eu sou um elfo.

Trowa ergueu novamente uma sobrancelha perante a justificativa de seu amado.

-Bem, então por que essa camuflagem não te fez maior e mais forte?

O loiro franziu o cenho outra vez e pensou um pouco, apoiando a cabeça na mão novamente.

-É, isso é muito estranho. Acha que eu deveria fazer uma reclamação sobre isso com alguém?

O mais alto piscou. Perdeu o fio da meada mais uma vez.

-Reclamar do quê?

-Que eu não sou maior, seu tonto.

Quatre respondeu revirando os olhos como se não conseguisse entender do porquê o outro não seguir sua linha de raciocínio.

Trowa suspirou e colocou o jornal molhado para longe com nojo, inclinou-se por sobre a mesa apoiando-se nos cotovelos.

-Amor, acho que a batida na cabeça que você recebeu na missão hoje te fez perder alguns parafusos ou algo assim.

Quatre o olhou curioso e com expectativa.

-Acho que você deveria se deitar por um tempo e eu te levo umas aspirinas, tá?

As sobrancelhas de Quatre se ergueram e havia uma expressão ansiosa em seus olhos.

-E elas vão me deixar maior?

Trowa piscou novamente. "Gentil e não ameaçador," lembrou-se, liberando a fumaça que sentia se formando em seu peito, soltando o ar num longo suspiro. -Não, mas vai te deixar melhor.

O loiro fez uma careta confusa.

-Como pode me deixar melhor se não me fizer crescer?

-Quatre, querido, - Trowa falou calmamente, - você não é um elfo. Elfos não existem. Você só é pequeno, só isso! - bem, o fim não soou mais tão 'não ameaçador'.

-Trowa, eu sei que sou baixinho. Afinal, sou um elfo. - Quatre retrucou pacientemente e deu uns tapinhas na mão de seu namorado de modo reconfortante.

Trowa podia sentir a fumaça saindo pelas orelhas. Sim, ele estava preocupado com o estado confuso de seu companheiro, mas um ELFO? Fala sério! Certo, de volta ao começo.

-Por que você acha que não pensou ser um elfo ontem quando ponderava em como você é baixinho? É um pouco estranho, não acha? - falou se forçando a ficar calmo. Mas a vontade esmagadora de gritar com seu amante fez seu rosto ficar vermelho.

Foi a vez de Quatre piscar sem compreender.

-Uh, Trowa, tem certeza de que está bem?

Trowa rangeu os dentes vendo o loiro observando-o preocupado.

-Claro que tenho certeza! - respondeu.

Quatre franziu um pouco o cenho.

-'Tá, se você diz... - e deu de ombros.

-Sim, eu estou! - Trowa surtou. Sua paciência se esgotava.

-Tem certeza de que não quer se deitar? Eu te levo uma aspirina. - ofereceu.

Trowa fechou as mãos em punhos. Não conseguia acreditar.

-Não quero me deitar e não quero aspirina nenhuma. Não quero ficar maior! - respondeu automaticamente.

O anjo loiro o encarou surpreso.

-Por que ficaria maior?

-Porque sou um elfo! - Trowa gritou para seu namorado.

Quatre o olhou em silêncio por um tempo antes de responder cuidadosamente:

-Você não pode ser um elfo, Trowa.

-E por que não? - ele estava fora de controle, sentindo a tensão se romper finalmente.

O loiro se inclinou mais para perto, dando tapinhas na mão do outro pacientemente de um modo gentil e não ameaçador.

-Trowa, querido, elfos não existem.

Com um bufo de raiva exasperado, Trowa começou a bater a cabeça na mesa.

**Fim.**


End file.
